


Twenty Dates

by misura



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/F, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[what it says on the tin, more or less]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



> prompt: _Two characters who haven’t met in canon meet each other. Or two characters we don’t see spending much time together (even if they probably do off-screen, like Christie and Diana) arrange to have brunch and it goes wrong._ characters listed: June, Cindy, Christie, Alex Hunter, Diana Berrigan
> 
> unable to pick one single plot, I opted for a set of microfics instead. themes taken from [30_dates](http://30-dates.livejournal.com) over at lj.

_(01) First Date_

"Next time," Christie says, after they've taken the would-be robber away, "let's leave the handcuffs out of it."

Diana grins. "Trust me, I usually try not to bring them up until the third date." She feels slightly giddy; a combination of adrenaline with a dash of good old-fashioned lust and a rather larger dose of something she'd prefer not to give a name just yet.

"Good to know," Christie says, grinning back.

_(02) Cafe_

"Actually, I was hoping you could get me something special."

Hunter is an attractive woman, and sharp. Diana has approached her because they know she's here, and because they need to be able to say they've made the attempt, if anyone asks, but nobody is really expecting anything in the way of success.

"Actually," Alex replies sweetly, "I was hoping for a real customer."

_(03) The Movies_

It's silly and immature and they end up getting popcorn _everywhere_ in addition to getting _this_ close to getting thrown out of the theater, but even so.

("Good movie?" Jones asks, after.)

("It was okay.")

_(04) Shopping_

June tsks and Christie hems and Diana haws, but by the end of the afternoon, they've all got their outfits and Diana is sporting a new hat besides, although not one she's found in any store.

_(05) To the Park_

Cindy has gone to the park to draw for one of her art classes - there's trees and statues and flowers and random passers-by and in between all that, a woman feeding her lunch to the ducks, looking a little lost.

"You want it, it's yours."

"Thanks," Diana says, "but I think I need to go home now," and June smiles, understanding.

_(06) Walk_

Diana knows the exact number of steps it takes her to get from Christie's door to Christie's bedroom - it's a shorter distance now that Christie's here in New York (the apartment is about the same size; it's just that the bedroom's closer now) and she'd like to think that's not a coincidence; that it's a sign; that this one thing with this one woman will last.

_(07) Stargazing_

June's balcony offers a magnificent view of Manhattan by night - it's the same city anyone can see from their window, of course, but with a glass of high quality wine and in good company, it gains something extra.

Leaning back and closing her eyes for just a moment, Alex imagines what kind of cons she'd be able to pull off at a place like this, what kind of bargains she'd be able to drive.

_(08) To a Play_

Diana gets the tickets twice: once, by calling ahead and making a reservation, and the second time by arriving to find someone has canceled her reservation and reaching into her bag to get to her wallet.

("You like to play games, Miss Hunter?" Alex is a fence and an occasional con woman, but Diana doesn't quite see what she stands to gain here unless it is to solidify Diana's conviction that Alex is a bit more formidable than Neal.)

("Shush, I'm watching the play.")

_(09) Dance_

"You wear the hat, you'd better learn how to dance with it," June says, and she is right, of course.

They find an old grammophone somewhere, and records, and turn the living room into their own private dancing hall.

_(10) Party_

After they break down the door, they find June in the process of calmly trying the two suspects to a chair. Peter's face is something to behold, although in all fairness, Diana has to admit she's a bit surprised herself.

"I did join the Girl Scouts for a while," June says, a little bit stiffly, even though her eyes are sparkling.

"Clearly."

_(11) At home_

June isn't sure when it happens, but at some point, she realizes she's grown used to Diana, putting on some old record and tempting her into a little bit of dancing; to Christie, softer and gentler but just as obviously in love as Diana is, and to Alex, quietly curling up with a good book and a glass of wine wherever the mood strikes her.

_(12) Circus_

Alex moves like a dancer or an acrobat, maybe - walking the wire while ignoring the audience. Diana can look, and think, and might perhaps even fantasize, but she knows that she will never touch, because that would be crossing a line.

(Needless to say, Alex has no such reservations.)

_(13) Garden_

The garden holds more memories than any other part of the house. June has hired someone to take care of it, to keep things as they were, and perhaps, she thinks now, that was her mistake.

On the other hand, it gives her something to do now, with two eager would-be gardeners at her disposal.

_(14) Picnic_

It's too good a day to get any peace and quiet - if anything, the park is close to crowded, noisy and full of life. Still, there's food and wine and Diana's even packed a blanket.

The ducks remain unfed this time, although Diana doesn't think they mind too much.'

"We should do this more often."

"Yes." Any moment now, Diana thinks, something is going to happen. "We should."

(It's a whole five minutes later before someone snatches an old man's purse, not counting on an FBI agent standing at the ready to - well, save him from getting beaten to death by his heavy-purse-wielding would-be victim, mostly.)

_(15) Library_

Alex loves libraries, with their endless rows of books and their always helpful librarians and their hardly ever properly secured valuable manuscripts.

She's less fond of FBI agents dwelling in the 19th Century History area, but even that discovery is not without its upsides.

_(16) Visit at Work_

"Why come to me?" Diana asks bluntly; Peter, she knows, might have been more circumspect, but she is not Peter.

"Why not?" Alex counters, curled up in a chair Diana could have sworn to be wildly uncomfortable. (She's picked it out herself, and deliberately.) "It never hurts to have the feds owe you a favor in my line of work."

"We arrest this guy, that will make us even," Diana says.

Alex shrugs, uncurling herself and getting up. "Works for me."

_(17) Beach_

Waves crashing on the shore and the cries of seagulls; the view of the setting sun should complete the picture and make it the ideal ending of a date, but mostly, Diana feels a bit chilly.

Christie putting her arms around her and suggesting they go back to the hotel makes it all seem worth it, though.

_(18) Karaoke_

June's got a lovely voice, really, even if it takes a bit of time and effort to find her a song she's at least passing familiar with. The real classics never got out of style, of course.

"I can't believe you made my grandmother do karaoke," Cindy says the next day, over breakfast.

Diana decides it would be better not to tell her what else Cindy's grandmother gets up to these days.

_(19) Ice Cream Parlor_

Between the two of them, they get six different tastes, although Diana considers it arguable whether or not vanilla actually still counts as a taste. Christie gets some whipped cream on her nose and Diana gets some whipped cream on her cheek, and if anybody looks at them disapprovingly, neither of them notices.

_(20) Cooking_

Cindy stirs the sauce and Alex chops the vegetables while Diana keeps an eye on the bread and June sets the table, waiting for Christie to come back with a bottle of wine - there's no real reason for celebration, but sometimes, June has proclaimed, something can be a special occasion because you make it so, and who is Diana to deny it?


End file.
